wh40kfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spider Cadre
One of the greatest threats of the 5th Sphere of Expansion is the Spider Cadre (or “Kau'ui Mal'caor”) lead by Shas'El Vos (or “Commander Fang”). The Spider Cadre are a Rapid Insertion Force cadre that proceeds the main battle force. They are designed to be inserted before the enemy realizes it, mark enemy targets, and establish a beachhead. Vos uses her 3 teams with the precision of a scalpel, striking before she is seen and eliminating key elements of opposition with extreme precision. Vos is immobile until the moment comes, then all of her units act in perfect concert. The Spider Cadre strikes far and wide and when they come, you know worse is following in their heels... Shas'El Vos Oxa'tin (Commander Fang) A survivor of the 4th Sphere of Expansion, Vos is an seasoned commander with experience in guerilla warfare during the time between the 4th and 5th Spheres of Expansion where she was forced to survive the nightmare of the 4th Expansion’s long journey home. Her path from the Chalnath Expanse was a legendary and heroic one, though she endured much suffering and largely earned her the position she holds today. Her name is the Tau word “Vos”, meaning “Poisoned” or “Fang”. Cadre Tactics The main purpose of the Spider Cadre is to move ahead of the main Tau force, infiltrate, and mark enemy targets beforehand. They are also used to soften up defenses and/or eliminate specific vulnerable targets ahead of time. This might involve a coordinated attack on a communication’s array, a surgical strike against a commander, or the destruction of a defensive battery before the battle begins. The Spider Cadre is famous for their stealth and ability to move completely unnoticed before their attack begins. Their general order of battle is as follows: The 1st (“The Wind Unseen”) and 3rd ("The Scream Unheard") teams infiltrate hours or even days before the attack is to begin. The rest of the teams teams are generally dropped on the field the moment the attack is to begin, the 1st team hammering their objective while the other teams mark their foes and provide covering fire. The Cadre’s Riptide is a massive artillery piece and can be used for suppression or direct fire. When objectives require a more subtle hand, the 4th team ("The Knife Undrawn"), a strike force of fire warriors, will be employed (otherwise they are kept as a tactical reserve). Composition Team 1: The Wind Unseen A technically skilled team assigned to Vos’s cadre to bolster its numbers during the 5th Sphere of Expansion. They are lead by Mona’Vre, a quiet and calculating soldier with a technical background. * x1 XV95 Ghostkeel Battlesuit (+2 MV5 Stealth Drones) * x6 XV25 Stealth Battlesuits (+2 MV7 Marker Drones) Team 2: The Pain Unfelt This team is primarily made up of veterans of the 4th Expansion whose mettle is beyond reproach and augmented by ace battlesuit pilots. Their main objective, in addition to striking enemy targets, is to mark objectives for the next wave. * x3 XV8 Crisis Battlesuits (+6 MV7 Marker Drones) Team 3: The Scream Unhead Used to eliminate key targets in the first moments of battle, this team is generally deployed at a great distance. * x2 Firesight Marksman (+6 Sniper Drones) Team 4: The Knife Undrawn This is a Fire Warrior Strike Team attached to the cadre. They are not always deployed but when they are they act as a support infantry unit or a “boots on the ground” unit that acts as the hands of the squad (as most are in crisis suits). They often plant explosives for sabotage, recover objectives, and do the other dirty work the cadre needs. x9 Fire Warriors (+2 MV7 Marker Drones) x1 Shas'ui x1 DS8 tactical Support Turret Team 5: The Call Unanswered The Riptide assigned to the group is piloted by a very old member of the Fire Caste that came out of retirement to serve with Shas'El Vos. * x1 XV104 Riptide Battlesuit (+2 Shielded Missile Drones) Team 5: Command Team: The Venom Unnoticed Vos’s command squad is often the last to appear but hits the hardest. Vos herself pilots the team’s Coldstar. * x1 XV86 Coldstar Battlesuit (+1 MV7 Marker Drone) * x2 XV8 Crisis Bodyguard (+2 Shielded Missile Drones) Spider Cadre Fire Warrior.png|Fire Warrior from the Cadre's 4th Team ("The Knife Undrawn") Spider Cadre Crisis Suit.png|A XV8 Crisis Battlesuit from the Cadre's 2nd Team ("The Pain Unfelt") Category:Tau